Several conventional methods for producing metallic glass sheet exist. Most of these conventional methods achieve vitrification of the formed sheet by quenching an alloy melt from a high temperature while simultaneously forming the melt into the sheet shape. One conventional method is melt spinning (also known as planar flow casting), in which the melt is injected on a thermally conducting wheel rotating at high speed (see, for example, R. Pond and R. Maddin, Transactions of the Metallurgical Society of AIME, Volume: 245, Issue: 11, Page: 2475, 1976). Another conventional method is twin-roll sheet forming, in which the melt is poured into the gap between a set of rotating thermally-conducting rollers (see, for example, H. S. Chen and Miller C. E. Miller, Review of Scientific Instruments, Volume: 41, Issue: 8, Pages: 1237-1238, 1970). Other less common methods include a float-glass method, in which the melt is poured over another heavier and more conductive melt (see, for example, US 2003/0183310 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,245).
There is a need for a method that achieves metallic glass objects, such as sheets or tubes with improved thickness uniformity, reduced surface defects, and are free from any crystallinity.